


Make Me

by CatZ_BatZ07



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers 1, Misunderstood Loki, Protective Avengers, Recovery, Redemption, loki deserves better, thanos deserves to burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatZ_BatZ07/pseuds/CatZ_BatZ07
Summary: The Avengers find themselves in a strange and unexpected situation when they discover they may have to rescue the enemy...





	1. Help

Blood everywhere. Sticky red liquid dribbling down his hair, down his back, down his face. There were chains, lots of them, all wrapped around him tightly to stop him from even moving a muscle. In front of him was Thanos, laughing as Loki’s face grimaced in pain from the pressure forced upon his bruised neck. 

“Loki, wake up!” 

Loki’s eyes, blurry and stinging with pain, strained against the luminous lights and the shiny white floor. He was in a cage, buried deep into the heart of Shield. 

“Thanos.” He croaked out without thinking, fear gripping his tongue just how the titan had gripped his throat in his nightmare. 

“Who? Brother, who is that?” Thor’s hands were pressed against the glass, trembling slightly. He looked...worried. Almost concerned?

The thought made Loki want to laugh aloud. As if Thor was actually worried for him. Thor didn’t care about Loki, not really. He probably just wanted to drag Loki back to Odin to win back his favour. 

Suddenly a sharp pain seared through Loki’s spine, pushing him temporarily out of his deep thoughts. He had almost forgotten how badly he’d been scarred in the explosion. He was surprised he was still alive. 

“Brother, talk to me!” Thor’s patience snapped just like Barton’s mind had under the sceptre. Just how Loki’s had under the mind stone. It was as fragile as a flimsy stick. 

“Loki, I saw the colour of your eyes. Someone was controlling you, were they not? Was it this Thanos?” The god of thunder looked so vulnerable, so hopeful. His eyes shone with a light that Loki’s used to, though that light faded away after being locked up under Thanos’s ‘care’.

Back in that dirty, dingy cell, he truly believed that Thor was going to rescue him from the cruel hands of the ‘Mad Titan’ and deliver him back home. 

He was so innocent. So naive. 

In a sick, twisted kind of way he missed his old self. Despite the weakness, despite the optimism. 

Oh but how pathetic he was. Pathetic to think he could be saved from the depths of hell like a hero would from the villain’s throes. He was a monster, unworthy of any kind of love, deserving of every bit of pain Thanos unleashed on him. 

He turned his attention to Thor, the hero of the day, the golden prince of Asgard. His ‘superior’. 

“Loki, please! I know you are good...you’ve just been misguided in your actions! I know you, I know who you are.” 

“Just like you knew I was a Jotun? Just like you knew I was a monster, the bastard son of Laufey who kills for fun and pillages worlds for the sake of mischief? You know nothing of me son of Odin, just as I know nothing of morale and goodness. Correct me if I am wrong Thor!” Every word he spoke caused something inside Loki to convulse in pain, but he couldn’t show Thor how he really felt. He had to play the monster, the murderer. It was easier for everyone to hate him then.

“No Loki,” Thor whispered, tears close to falling down. He saw Odin’s worn face in Thor’s youthful one. In their eyes Loki was just another disappointment. Just like he’d always been. 

Glad he lived up to their expectations. 

Thor took one last look at his bleeding brother, shook his head and then walked away. He had no more words for the fallen prince. 

It was almost a pity. 

He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep. But no matter how hard he tried to rest his mind he could only think of Thanos. Of what he’d do to Loki when he found out how the trickster had betrayed him. How he had-

“Loki.”

A shiver ran down Loki’s spine and he instantly froze in terror. His mouth hung open but no words came out. 

“You have failed me again.” Thanos stood tall and proud outside the cell. Loki hung his head, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Look at me!” Thanos roared as he slammed his fist into the cube. The glass instantly shattered, leaving the Frostgiant surrounded by crystal shards and sharp edges. 

“Whoa whoa whoa what’s going on here?” Stark and his friends appeared at the doorway, each agent aiming weapons at the Titan. Not that it would really do any good. 

“Are you the one who poisoned my brother?” Thor pointed his finger at the giant accusingly, nostrils flared and eyes narrowed. Loki knew that look all too well. Thor, the idiotic brute, thought he could succeed Thanos in a fight. The moron. 

“Thor, leave this.” Loki advised, his voice strong and commanding, disguising how terrified he really was. 

“Earth is too chaotic to rule. They will never bow down to one entity-not even if that entity was a god. We should leave-“

“Do not tell me what I shall and shall not do! We both know that you could have destroyed half this planet by now and forced the Earthlings into submission! You’re holding back...After all these years of torture and pain I though I’d made you understand. Clearly I need to work on my methods.” 

“Torture?” A few of the agents echoed after Thanos. They exchanged bewildered looks, trying to piece together what exactly had happened to Loki. 

Loki stood up, as regal and as proud as ever, despite the hurricane of anxiety and turmoil gathering in his stomach. 

“If I’m so traitorous then dispose of me!” He hissed out, green eyes glaring into grey. 

“Brother, no!” Thor leaped forwards and brandished his hammer at the titan. 

But instead of the god of thunder heroically saving his damned brother, Thor had crashed onto the ground, cursing at his own stupidity. 

Loki and Thanos had vanished-

“Fury we have a problem.”

“What is it?” 

“The staff’s gone.” 

-with the stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please PLEASE leave ur opinions down in the comments below on how u found my fanfic becuz I need all the feedback I can get. And also thank you so much for reading this far!


	2. Salvation

“What will you do with me now? Discard of me? Torture me? Send me back to Jotunheim and laugh gleefully as the giants make a feast of my corpse?” Loki’s brain was conjuring questions up at a speed so fast that not even the horses in Valhalla could compete with him. But he found he couldn’t utter a single word. His silver tongue had vanished when he needed it the most. 

He knew he was far away from Thor now, and instead on one of Thanos’s many battle ships, flying overhead Earth, in space. 

So Loki watched with wide, glassy eyes as the titan caressed the sceptre, stroking the stone as though it was a newborn babe in his hands. As though it was the most precious thing he’d ever laid eyes on. 

Thanos had finally accomplished his goal. He’d endured many sleepless nights of worry and torment and fruitless hunts that brought him nothing but wasted time. But now, after all his patience, he finally had obtained the power of the gods. He was one step closer to achieving his ultimate goal. There was just one small problem…

“The time stone does not seem to answer to me. It only answers to you, Loki.” Thanos’s expression gave nothing away, no fury nor anguish, whilst Loki’s eyes widened dramatically, as expressive as ever. 

“Do not fear me, Loki. I will not hurt you anymore.” He moved towards an already tense Loki and stroked his ice-cold cheek, a failed attempt to console him. 

“What do you want from me?” He looked up at him, panic and despair embedded deep into his eyes. His breathing was unsteady, his fists clenched a little too tightly, his shoulders raised a bit too high. 

“That is a good question. If I kill you there’s no telling how it could effect the stone. It’s far too risky. No, I need to force you to wield it for me.” Thanos frowned upon the thought. 

“I will no longer bend to torture, you know this.”

“The magic within your bones heals your mind faster than I would’ve expected. And I can’t seem to get rid of it either. Your cursed mother was more powerful than I would thought...” 

“What do you know about my mother?” The panic in his eyes turned to morbid curiosity. 

“Enough to know that she had protected you until death. Enough to know she once wielded the space stone as she carried you.”

“My mother left me on a rock. To die.” Loki spoke in barely a whisper, fearing that his voice would give away if he spoke too loudly and he knew his throat felt sore from all the screaming he’d done in his nights of captivity.

“That was yet another one of Odin’s lies. You were the stolen king, once prophesied to restore peace and prosperity to Jotunheim with your powers. And now look at what you’ve done to your birthplace.” Thanos then cackled, a haunting, distorted sound that sent shivers running down Loki’s spine. 

“I don’t understand…I was stolen?”

“Yes. Ripped out of your mother’s arms as a newborn child. Odin feared your powers and what you would do with them if you ever did bring ‘peace’ to Jotunheim. He was originally going to kill you, but he couldn’t do it, despite you being the greatest threat to his rule.” Thanos replied.

As Thanos watched Loki, he saw one side of his face illuminated in a blue hue from the Tesseract, and the other half of his face was a stark, pale contrast. It was almost symbolic of the Jotun and the Asgardian side of him, Thanos realised. 

“How-how do you know this?” Loki could hear trembles in his voice. He couldn’t believe it. Everything Odin told him about his parents, about his standing in Jotunheim was a lie! They didn’t want to leave him to die on a rock, they wanted to keep him safe! He was Jotunheim’s prized jewel, just as Thor was Asgard’s golden son! 

“I fought Asgard with Laufey at my side. We were going to win, but I became too cocky. I underestimated Asgard’s forces. Odin had a secret weapon, something even I did not foresee. But enough about the past, I still have to figure what to do with you.” Loki still wanted to press on the subject, to discuss all the secrets and lies Odin had kept from him and Thor. But he could not risk angering Thanos. 

“If you attempted to wield all of the stone’s power, would it rip you apart or would you be able to take its power?” Thanos wondered. 

“You know I am not strong enough, but you could handle its power, my lord.” Loki 

“It does not answer to me as it should. Something is wrong, I fear the time has not come yet. 

“Then when will it be time? When the stone has left your grasp and is in the hands of another equally capable being? My lord, you have to take its power now, for I fear you are running out of time.” Loki let his silver tongue to the work. Thanos, although mightier and cleverer than most creatures, was very unlikely to be accepted by the stone, especially in the volatile, unstable state it was in now. Instead of Thanos becoming the strongest entity in the universe, he would be ripped to dust by the stone. At least that’s what Loki hoped to happen.

“Perhaps you are right. The stone only resists to weaker, ill-fitted characters and I am surely not that.” Thanos grinned taking the stone out of the tesseract and held it in his hands.

He began to crush the stone into his fist, feeling its power bleed into his veins. But the blue light emitting from the stone was getting larger and heavier, and it was moving towards Loki, as if it was choosing Loki to be its wielder, its master.

“No!” Thanos screamed, its power becoming too much. It was beginning to feel more painful than euphoric, as though the stone was ripping Thanos’s flesh and bones apart. The light was edging towards Loki, growing bigger and stronger, inviting him to feel the ethereal glow, to take in the power that the stone could offer him. 

Thanos screamed in pain as he dropped the stone from his hands, and collapsed onto the ground. Instantly the stone’s light disappeared. Loki took his captor’s weakness as a sign to run, seizing the stone as it warped back into the tesseract. 

He ran as fast he could. He didn’t think to stop as he passed dozens of guards and tens of slaves, he just ran. If a guard lunged at him with a spear, he’d shoot them with ice. If they tried to fire nuclear blasts at him, Loki would conjure a ball of energy and throw it at the guard before they could blink twice. But he didn’t stop running. He couldn’t stop.

Finally Loki reached the sub-battle ships. Only then did he take a second to rest.

“Hello again, Ice King.” A robotic, almost metallic voice said behind him. 

“Nebula.” Loki sighed in realisation. He had come too far to be stopped now. He would resort to killing her if it meant gaining freedom.

“Relax. I’m not here to stop you. I want to come with you.” Nebula strolled towards an out of breath Loki, watching his emerald eyes widen in shock.

“You’re one of Thanos’s most deadliest assassins. Why should I trust you.” Loki’s eyes glinted a scarlet red for a split second, warning Nebula what would happen if she did betray him.

“You know what my father to me. What he made me into. I’ve wanted to be free from his control for so long, but I knew that wherever I went, I’d be found by him. But with you, and that stone, I have a chance.” Nebula answered, her eyebrows furrowing in anger as she remembered what Thanos did to her, the torture she’d been subjected to even as a small child. 

Loki hesitated before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, but we need to go. Now.” 

Without wasting a breath, Loki and Nebula rushed into the miniature ship, designed to fit around three soldiers. It was fitted with guns powerful enough to wipe out ships quadruple its size, but Loki didn’t exactly know how to operate the ship. Neither did Nebula. 

“Stop by the order of Thanos!” A group of soldiers had appeared behind Ronan the Destroyer, one of Thanos’s strongest warriors. Naturally he was dragged onto this ship as well. 

“Ronan’s here too?” Loki rolled his eyes, pressing the multicoloured buttons frantically to see which one would start the ship. 

“I guess so.” Nebula closed the ship’s door and started the engine before Ronan could infiltrate the ship. She grabbed a silver gun resembling the shape of a dagger, and aimed it at Ronan. 

“We need to go now! Stop wasting time!” She snarled, gripping the gun tighter with every passing second. The soldiers and Ronan were raining down the ship with bullets and blasts of nuclei. The armour of the ship was becoming chipped and beginning to worn down from the piercing ballets. 

“Got it!” With a few taps of the buttons the ship was finally moving. 

“No!” Roban screamed, attempting to break the ship with his vibranium hammer. But it was too late. He’d failed Thanos in stopping Loki from escaping with the stone. 

Loki grinned to himself as he entered space. Down below him was Earth. This tiny planet full of weak, ignorant humans had never looked more inviting to him than now. 

“Where do we go now?” Nebula asked, chewing on her lip nervously. 

“We have to go back to Earth. Back to where my brother was.  
Now that I am no longer under the tesseract’s influence, Thanos won’t be able to track me.” Loki answered, the blue and green of the Earth reflecting in his eyes. 

Nebula had heard many stories of Earth and it’s beauty, and yet many stories of the terror and damage that its inhabitants had done to their own planet. She couldn’t exactly say she was excited to go to the home of such destruction, but she couldn’t say she wasn’t used to such terrors either. 

“That’s where Thanos is planning to attack.” 

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading to the end of this fanfic! Please please please leave some comments down below as it encourages me to write more and helps me improve my writing by a lot


End file.
